


Marvin Vs Juggey

by LxE



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxE/pseuds/LxE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purely for le amusement. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvin Vs Juggey

Mavin vs Juggey

"Micoo this was a lovely game" Gavin chirps.  
"No one says 'lovely' unless they have tea in their hands, you fag" Michael's insult makes Gavin look up. Their eyes meet with fiery passion.  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, people like grapes, and I like you" Michael whispers sensually before pouncing on Gavin.  
"Call me Mr Diddles because I'll diddle you anytime" Michael growls suggestively.  
Michael notes that Gavin's clothes smell like tea. He's washed them in tea. How British.

They have raunchy butt sex all night.

Le fin.

**Author's Note:**

> All i can say is i apologise for this monstrosity


End file.
